


cinnamon sugar

by theformerone



Series: tumblr porn prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Hinata has a meeting. Ino has other plans.for morning after prompt, "I think I could convince you to stay..."





	cinnamon sugar

The morning is soft and quiet. A little breeze filters in through the cracked window, and with it comes the smell of rain. Hinata wakes up, her cheek glued to the dark purple satin pillowcase Ino had insisted was exactly what they needed when they moved in together. 

Ino’s arm and thigh are both thrown over her. It’s warm under the duvet, but the air through the open window keeps them cool. Hinata lifts her head, blinking at the alarm clock. It hasn’t gone off yet. It tells her she’s got another five minutes before she has to get out of bed. She has a meeting this morning that she doesn’t really want to go to. Hanabi was planning on naming Neji her heir, and Hinata was still a direct descendant of Hyūga Hotaru, so she had to be there for Neji’s nomination process. 

But she doesn’t want to get out of bed. Ino is warm and soft beside her, gently snoring against the back of Hinata’s neck. She’s also pretty sure her girlfriend is sleeping on her hair, which means Hinata can’t really move unless she makes Ino move. And she doesn’t want to do that either. Ino doesn’t get much rest now that she’s the Yamanaka clan head and the head of Analysis. 

Hinata was adamant about Ino getting a decent amount of rest. Last night had been one of the few (read: the several) times Ino’s stubbornness had won out, and neither of them had done much sleeping at all. 

Even though they had hopped in for brief showers after the act, Hinata can still smell herself on Ino’s fingers where her arm is tossed across her chest. 

Hinata sighs, lifting a hand to rub at her cheek. She’s gotta get up, but she’s gotta do it stealthily. Ino will wake up no matter how much she moves, it’ll wake the other woman. The war had done a good job at making sure they could all wake up without a moment’s notice.

A soft wind comes into the room, and the skin on Hinata’s arms prickles. Rain again soon. Maybe a lightning storm as well. Thunder, if they were lucky. Hinata always did like a good storm. 

She breathes in the cool air, resolving herself. At least if she had to go to the compound, she could be out in the air while it was still charged with lightning, still open mouthed with the promise of rain. 

She eases herself up onto one arm, ready to turn off the alarm clock when Ino’s slender hand palms at her breast. A mouth presses a chaste kiss to her shoulder. The one becomes two becomes three less chaste and warmer as they go. 

“Hinata,” she murmurs into her shoulderblade, rolling her nipple between her two fingers. “You’re awake.”

“So are you, Ino-chan,” Hinata replies, looking over her shoulder. 

Ino presses closer, reaching up to kiss Hinata’s cheek. 

“Where are you going?” she asks, pressing her calf between Hinata’s. 

“I have a meeting with my sister,” Hinata says. “You remember.”

“Uh huh,” Ino says, pressing another kiss to Hinata’s cheek. 

She cranes her neck so she can leave one just at the corner of Hinata’s mouth. She lingers there, terribly close, her blue eyes half lidded. Hinata feels her face heat up. 

“Again?”

Ino smiles, her hand trailing down her breast and onto Hinata’s stomach. 

“If you’re up for it,” Ino replies. 

Hinata bites her lips together and Ino kisses down the side of her throat. 

“Y-you have a meeting, too,” Hinata says. 

“Yeah,” Ino murmurs, dipping her hand between Hinata’s thighs. 

Hinata lets out a breath and separates them a bit. She can feel Ino’s smile on her neck, can feel Ino press two fingers against her clit, a slow, dry drag that would be better if Ino were planning on going anywhere with it insted of just teasing her. 

“But I feel like missing it,” she finishes. 

Her breath is warm against Hinata’s ear, and Hinata lets herself tilt her head back so Ino can mouth at her. Her eyes flutter shut and she presses down into Ino’s touch. Ino chuckles, shimmies in just a little bit closer. Her fingers slip back further to where Hinata is getting wet, and Hinata’s breath hitches. 

Then the alarm goes off. 

Hinata’s eyes snap open and Ino groans audibly. Hinata stares at where the alarm blinks the time at her. Ino’s forefinger slips inside of her. 

Hinata hisses. It goes in easy, and Hinata can feel Ino’s knuckles against the delicate skin. The first finger goes out and then a second joins it, plying her open like it’s nothing. 

“Ino,” she breathes. “I-Ino, the, ah - the alarm.”

“What about it?” 

Ino slides her two fingers in and out, pressing the meat of her thumb forward to rub against her clit. Hinata sucks in a breath, toes curling, pressing down and forward, wanting a little more and knowing she shouldn’t. 

“I - I have to go -,”

Ino nips the column of her throat, noses at the skin, still tender from last night’s bruises.

“Do you?”

Ino’s fingers disappear, and so does her mouth. She sits up. Hinata stares up at her, but her surprise doesn’t last long. Ino tugs her into sitting, settles her right in her lap. She reaches around her and spreads Hinata’s thighs, running her fingernails along the skin she finds there.

"I think I can convince you to stay..."

Hinata holds her breath, Ino’s two fingers pushing into her again, her other hand dipping down as well to flick against her clit. Hinata lets out a little whine, pressing her thighs further apart. Her hands are near useless at her sides.

“Hinata,” Ino says, licking at Hinata’s earlobe. “Look down.”

She follows the instruction, stomach fluttering in her chest. She can see Ino’s hand, her fingers disappearing inside of her around the fingers that massage her clit. Her jaw drops as she watches, breath coming out in warm puffs. The breeze tickles her, the chill keeping her nipples hard. 

“If you stay, I’ll make cinnamon buns for breakfast.”

Her head snaps up so fast, she smacks Ino in the nose. Her girlfriend manages to dodge back so the blow isn’t too hard, but Hinata is already red in the face, embarrassed. She buries her face in her hands even as Ino laughs, extracting her hands. 

“I didn’t know breakfast would get you going that fast,” Ino says through her giggles. 

Hinata is  _mortified._ But she also  _really_ likes cinnamon buns.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Ino says cheerfully, nosing at Hinata’s shoulder. “I only pulled it out for a trump card, just in case I couldn’t convince you with my hands.”

Hinata rubs at her cheeks, and moves to shut her thighs together. A gentle hand on the knee stops her. 

She peeks out between her fingers to see Ino’s hand, fingers drumming around her knee. She drags her fingernails up her thigh, before she slips her fingers between them. They’re still warm, slick, and Hinata bites down on her bottom lip. 

“Oh, I get it.”

Ino’s voice sounds pleased as punch. The hand moves out from between Hinata’s thighs and hovers, just inches away from her mouth. Hinata stares, and sticks out her tongue to meet them.She shuts her eyes and gives a little moan before she sucks Ino’s fingers into her mouth, sucking at the taste of herself. 

“I like the way you taste, too, Hinata-chan.”

Ino uses her other hand to open up her thighs again, seeks out Hinata’s leaking cunt before working two fingers back inside. Hinata moans at the intrusion, rocking her hips forward, clenching around Ino’s fingers. 

The fingers in her mouth, she sucks clean, but Ino plays with her lips. She presses a third finger to Hinata’s lips, keeping her mouth open, a little bit of spit dripping down the corner of Hinata’s mouth. 

She comes like that, Ino curling her fingers inside of her cunt, spreading the fingers inside of her mouth. It takes her by surprise, seizing her belly, making her thighs twitch, making her shout. 

Ino takes her fingers out of Hinata’s mouth, draws the spit slicked digits down around Hinata’s breasts, down her stomach. 

“And now that we’re both late,” Ino purrs. “We can have breakfast.” 

Hinata giggles, can’t really help herself. Ino laughs, too, extracting herself from behind Hinata. Ino stands, stretching her arms over her head. 

“Do you want peaches or strawberries on the side?” she asks. 

Hinata reaches out, lets her fingers brush against Ino’s bare hip. She slides off the bed onto her knees in front of Ino’s legs. Ino looks down at her, realization coming into her blue eyes like the flash of lightning that pours white light in through the open window. 

She sticks a hand in Hinata’s hair, and Hinata tilts her head back, nudging her way between Ino’s thighs. 

The cinnamon buns could wait.

 


End file.
